


Reflection

by Sakura_no_Miko



Series: X/1999 Poetry [3]
Category: X/1999
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, mirror image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-03
Updated: 2002-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/Sakura_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the Twin Star system really like? What do they feel? A poem of my thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although the references to X (X/1999) are vague, they still belong to CLAMP and/or any other copyright holders. I make no profit from this work. It was only intended to be a homage to a story that was very dear to me as a teenager.

I look at you; you look at me.

Do you ever wish to be free?

To be yourself, be your own,

Rather then from me take loan?

For you're not me; no, not at all!

If I go up, then you must fall.

And if I fear the dawn someday,

Then bravely face it you just may!

Should the path so dark be mine,

Then in the light for me you'll pine.

We were made to be as one,

But tell me: 'tis it pain or fun?

There you are; there you'll remain,

Prey to all I feel or feign!

For my joy, you know grief,

In my pain you find relief.

That one should suffer for one

To know instead joy and fun

Is never kind, nor is it fair

For either to love what the other bears!

The tears I cry make you laugh;

Yes, pain tickles my other half.

One into two, look in a mirror,

For when one sobs, the other will leer.

This day is bad; this day I hate.

Alarm was broke; to school was late.

I look to you, and what greets me,

But joy and love and shrieks of glee!

That all my woes make you more glad,

Does nothing but make me more mad!

The more rage felt, the more love shown!

The more wind bites, the more breeze blows!

More I hate you, more you love me!

Stop this! Stop this! Oh, set me free!

…And now you lay upon the floor.

Broken. Beaten. Torment no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2002, when I was convinced a clever rhyme was the best part of poetry and every line should end with punctuation. Ah, nostalgia. X was one of my first fandoms.  
> Originally posted to [fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/949537/1/Reflection/) and [CLAMPesque](http://www.katana-space.net/Forum/Clampesque/Messages/1083109387.346627)


End file.
